Blodwyn Pig
Blodwyn Pig Family Tree 1969 PERSONNEL: 1969 - 1970 Mick Abrahams - guitar, vocals, seven-string guitar, tenor guitar Jack Lancaster - flute, violin, electric violin, tenor sax, baritone sax, soprano sax, phoon horn, cornet Andy Pyle - electric bass, six-string bass Ron Berg - drums, tympani February 9, 1969 Kimbells, Southsea, ENG February 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 24, 1969 BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Symonds On Sunday" performing "The Change Song", "Ain't Ya Coming Home" & "It's Only Love", broadcast March 2, 1970) March 18, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Fleetwood Mac) March 22, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin) March 24, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Top Gear" performing "Ain't Ya Coming Home", "The Modern Alchemist", "It's Only Love" & "Mr. Green's Blues", broadcast: April 13, 1969) April 16, 1969 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "It's Only Love", "Dear Jill", "Ain't Ya Coming Home" & "Leave It With Me", broadcast May 12, 1969) April 18, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG April 20, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 20, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG Led Zeppelin UK Tour 1969 June 13, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 15, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 16, 1969 The Pavilion, Bath, ENG June 20, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 25, 1969 Derwent College, York, ENG (June Ball '69, supporting Bonzo Dog Band, John Mayall, Ronnie Scott & His Band, Eclection, Alexis Korner & Invaders Steel Band) June 26, 1969 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) June 27, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) June 29, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.30 supporting Led Zeppelin & Liverpool Scene) July 7, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Top Gear" broadcast: July 13, 1969) July 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 14, 1969 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG July 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 10, 1969 Plumpton Racetrack, Plumpton, ENG (9th National Jazz and Blues Festival) August 15, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 30, 1969 Woodside Bay, Wootton, ENG (Isle Of Wight Festival 1969) September 6, 1969 Pop-Club, Brøndby Strand, DEN September 9, 1969 Jernbanehotellet, Haslev, DEN September 22, 1969 Aurora Ballroom, Gillingham, ENG September 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG October 1, 1969 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "See My Way", "Summer Day" & "The Modern Alchemist", broadcast October 25, 1969) October 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish & Albert King) October 15-19, 1969 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Tim Rose) October 24, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL October 1969 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "See My Way" & "The Modern Alchemist", broadcast October 25, 1969) November 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY Ten Years After UK Tour December 1969 December 9, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 10, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 11, 1969 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 12, 1969 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 13, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 15, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) December 17, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supporting Ten Years After) December 19, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) 1970 February 8, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG February 10, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG March 4, 1970 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "WS R&B" performing "Worry", "Meany Morny" & "Black Night", broadcast April 5, 1970) March 28, 1970 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG March 30, 1970 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Harding" performing "See My Way", Worry" & "Meany Morny", broadcast April 14, 1970) May 25, 1970 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club" performing "See My Way", broadcast May 30, 1970) May 29, 1970 BBC Studio 1, Aoelian Hall, London, ENG (UK BBC Radio "Black" performing "Rock Me Baby", "Live", "Worry" & "San Francisco Sketches", broadcast July 10, 1970) June 3, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG June 26-27, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Chicago) July 14-16, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Procol Harum) July 31, 1970 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Procol Harum) August 1, 1970 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Procol Harum & Leon Russell) August 3-5, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Procol Harum & Leon Russell) August 8, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY Sometime in mid 1970, Mick Abrahams left the band, and was replaced by Peter Banks. Sometime after that, Larry Wallis was added to the band. September 18, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG October 25, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG December 15, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG 1971 July 17, 1971 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Mick Abrahams Band) 1974 PERSONNEL: 1974 Mick Abrahams Jack Lancaster Andy Pyle Clive Bunker April 20, 1974 Friars Club, Aylesbury, ENG (supported by Narnia)